Black and Glitters
by sixteenjokes
Summary: Emma tried her best to be Jax's ideal girl: the hot, tough, bad girl, rock star who knows how to ride motorcycle. But, she learned that she didn't have to change herself to be loved by her boyfriend. [Jemma]


**Black and Glitters**

Emma and Jax just got back from Sydney, Australia. Emma really wanted to go there because she wanted to see the beauty of the place where Jax grew up. They used their magic to transport themselves to the place (Well, of course, Jax did the teleportation part because if Emma did that, they would have ended to the pool.)

She really thought it would be fun to know all of Jax's friends but, now, she hoped she didn't ask for it.

One of Jax's friends, Chris, told her that she's way different from what he imagined of Jax's girl friend. Chris knew that Jax's ideal girl wasn't Emma-it was her opposite. Of course, she asked him what was Jax's definition of a girlfriend and Chris told him. Bad girl, rock star, cool, hot, tough, strong and of course-knows how to ride a motorcycle.

And now, she thinks that she could lose him because she's not his ideal girl.

"Hey, Em, what's the problem?" Jax finally asked his girlfriend what's wrong. She's been acting so bummed after they got home.

"Nothing," she practically smiled. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Jetlag? We didn't even use a real plane." Jax laughed. "Anyway, just rest here. I'll get you something to drink." Jax was about to leave when he realized something, "Who am I kidding? I don't even have to go to the kitchen! I happen to have powers!" He casted a spell, made a hot cocoa and gave it to his girlfriend.

"Hey! You don't really have to use powers all the time. You're being lazy…" Emma accepted the cocoa anyway, "…and sweet."

"Yes, the Chosen One. I promise to control my use of powers." Jax put his hands up in the air like he was actually promising.

"Good."

Emma managed to smile and act normal around her boyfriend, but all she could think about is how to be a smoking hot rock star who rides on a dirt bike.

She gotta call Andi.

* * *

...

"You want me to teach you what?!"

"How to ride a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle?!"

"Yes, Andi. Why are you so shocked?"

"Because you're Emma Alonso. The glittery girl Emma Alonso. Daughter of the principal. The Chosen One. Mathematics Club president. Honor student." Andi couldn't believe it. "Aha! Isee what's going on… you're a clone! Where's the real Emma?!"

"Relax, Andi. It's really me, Emma. Your best friend."

Andi examined Emma, "Okay. If you're the real Emma, where do I keep my tools?"

"In your fake toilet inside your messy closet." Emma said proudly. "Now, do you believe me?"

"Okay. You're really Emma!" Andi finally believed the desperate witch, "And why exactly do you want to do that?"

Emma told Andi everything, Of course, her best friend laughed at her. But eventually, Andi told Emma that she was being silly, and despite the fact that she's not that a big fan of Jemma, Andi told her best friend that Jax will love her no matter what. But, the witch was still worried and paranoid about her relationship with her bad boy Jax.

After learning the basics of driving a motorcycle, Andi left her best friend because she had to go to a date with her boyfriend Philip.

"Next stop, the makeover!" Emma went to her bedroom and started finding the right look for her. It was not like her. She was wearing black clothes and dark make up. She wasn't comfortable but she's willing to sacrifice everything for Jax.

Of course, he's worth it.

"Hope I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

...

It was after dinner when Emma texted Jax that she would come over. But, it was a completely different Emma that he saw.

"Emma…? Is that your clone? E? What just happened?"

"No, Jax… this is really me. How do ya like it, dude?" There was one thing she didn't prepare for, the talking.

Jax was laughing so hard, "Emma?! Hahahahahha! What are you wearing? This is not like you!"

"Don't you like it?"

"No…" Emma looked so upset, "No.. I mean, I like it. It's just that I don't know why would you do this. I'm not really used to this."

"This is what you wanted. I wanted to be your ideal girl." She said while looking straightly into his eyes. "I did everything to be the girl you've ever dreamed of."

"Emma, you're everything I've ever dreamed of." He held her hand, "The first time I saw you in Mr. Alonzo's principal's office, I knew you would change me. You're sweet, caring, kind, lovely and beautiful… and I don't want you to change. I like you because I like you. I like you because you're amazingly surprising. Man, I'm being cheesy."

"That's really sweet, Jax. I guess I'm just a little worried… that you would leave me because I disappointed you." Emma felt a little bit embarrassed. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you, too, Em. Always remember that. You don't have to change. You don't have to prove anything. It's enough that you're here." He hugged her, and it was a very tight hug.

They let go and stared at each other's eyes. "Now, let me put you back to the Emma I know." He casted a spell and turned Emma's make up into light ones. He casted another spell to make Emma's black clothes more colorful. He casted one last spell to put a flower in Emma's ear. "Man, I love being a wizard."

"I'm sorry for trying so hard, Jax. I was just… paranoid."

"It's okay, Em." He put her closer to him. "I can't be dating myself you know. You gotta stay like that. It's Jax and Emma. It's black and glitters."

"Oooh. Black and glitters. I like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of that, too." And after that one lovely gaze, they kissed and there were glitters that popped like fireworks. They were like kissing in a rainbow full of flowers, butterflies and teddy bears. "Ohhh… the chosen one casting random spells…"

"I wasn't casting them! They come out naturally when I'm happy."

"So, you're happy now, glitter?" The wizard asked.

"Couldn't be happier, black." The witch replied.


End file.
